


Mit links

by lenze



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenze/pseuds/lenze
Summary: Thorsten kann vieles mit links – aber leider nicht alles. Wie gut, dass Sebastian zwischenzeitlich bei ihm eingezogen ist.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	Mit links

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte spielt kurz nach _Spiel auf Zeit_. Man muss für das Verständnis der Geschichte die komplette Folge nicht unbedingt gesehen haben. Wichtig ist hauptsächlich, dass sich Julia und Sebastian getrennt haben und ein Komplize von Viktor de Man Thorsten angeschossen hat.

Thorsten stand regungslos unter der Dusche und ließ das warme Wasser auf sich herabprasseln. Er atmete tief durch die Nase ein und wieder aus, während er geistig bis zehn zählte, in dem Versuch, seine Frustration niederzukämpfen. Eigentlich konnte die ganze Geschichte doch nicht so schwer sein. Er hatte schließlich genug Erfahrung damit, besonders seit es für ihn keinen anderen mehr außer Sebastian gab. Er hatte es jedoch immer nur mit rechts gemacht.

Und genau da lag das Problem.

Er schaffte es einfach nicht, sich erfolgreich mit der linken Hand einen runterzuholen. Egal, wie oft er es versuchte oder woran er dachte – er bekam nicht den Rhythmus und den Druck hin, den er brauchte, um abzuspritzen.

Frustriert sah er nach unten zu seinem Schwanz, der immer noch steif war und inzwischen fast schmerzhaft pochte. Er wusste, er sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass Zahn ihn letzte Woche nur angeschossen und nicht erschossen hatte, sein Arm gut heilte und er seit zwei Tagen keine Schlinge mehr tragen musste. Er war auch dankbar. Wirklich. Aber alle Dankbarkeit der Welt löste sein Problem nicht. Und er musste dringend eine Lösung finden, denn seit Sebastian nach der Trennung von Julia übergangsweise bei ihm eingezogen war, schob seine Libido Überstunden.

Vielleicht ging es ja doch mit rechts? Vorsichtig umfasste er seinen Schwanz und begann, sich zu streicheln. Fast sofort schoss ein so scharfer Schmerz durch seinen rechten Arm, dass er abbrechen musste. Damit war er wieder genau da, wo er angefangen hatte – wenn man davon absah, dass außer seinem Schwanz jetzt auch sein Arm pochte. Thorsten schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch die Nase ein und wieder aus.

Sebastian klopfte an die Badezimmertür.

„Was ist?“, rief Thorsten gereizt.

„Brauchst du noch lange?“, fragte Sebastian. „Ich wollte schlafen gehen und würde vorher gerne noch Zähne putzen.“

„Bin gleich fertig.“

Dann musste jetzt die rabiate Methode her. Mit einem Ständer konnte er Sebastian nicht gegenüber treten. Thorsten griff zur Duscharmatur und drehte entschlossen den Regler auf kalt. Er fluchte, als ihn eisiges Wasser überströmte, aber es erfüllte seinen Zweck. Seine Erektion, die durch den missglückten und schmerzhaften Versuch mit rechts bereits nachgelassen hatte, schwand vollends.

Thorsten stellte die Dusche aus, trocknete sich ab und wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften.

Er öffnete die Badezimmertür. Sebastian lehnte gegenüber an der Wand und wartete auf ihn, nur mit Schlafanzughose bekleidet. Wundervoll. Der Anblick hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Zuverlässig wie ein pawlowscher Hund regte sich sein Schwanz wieder – trotz der kalten Dusche.

„Kannst rein“, knurrte er und wollte schnell an Sebastian vorbeigehen, bevor es peinlich für ihn wurde. Doch Sebastian packte ihn am linken Arm und hielt ihn auf.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er. „Du warst ganz schön lange da drin und –“

„Alles bestens.“ Thorsten versuchte, Sebastian abzuschütteln, aber der ließ ihn nicht los.

„Wirklich?“ Die Skepsis stand Sebastian ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du siehst irgendwie nicht gut aus. Tut dein Arm wieder mehr weh?“

Er klang ehrlich besorgt. Das war das Letzte, was Thorsten jetzt gebrauchen konnte. Die Erfahrung der vergangenen Woche hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Sebastian zwar sehr fürsorglich und hilfsbereit sein konnte, aber gleichzeitig auch nur schwer wieder loszuwerden war, sobald er in den Gluckenmodus gerutscht war. Thorsten hegte den starken Verdacht, dass Sebastian seine Kinder seit der Trennung zu selten gesehen hatte und nun versuchte, das zu kompensieren, indem er sich um ihn kümmerte.

„Thorsten, du hast doch irgendwas. Komm, spuck's aus.“ Sebastian fasste Thorstens Schulter und drückte sie.

Die Berührung zusammen mit Sebastians bittendem Tonfall ließen Thorstens Mauern bröckeln. Er wedelte vage mit einer Hand in Richtung seines Schritts.

„Es funktioniert einfach nicht. Egal, wie ich es versuche –“ Er brach ab. Himmel, war ihm das Ganze peinlich.

Sebastian runzelte die Stirn. „Du kriegst keinen hoch? Jetzt schon länger oder –“

Thorsten lachte hohl und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, _das_ ist nicht das Problem.“

Solange Sebastian weiterhin halb nackt in der Wohnung herumlief, machte Thorsten sich deswegen überhaupt keine Sorgen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sogar eine so unangenehme Unterhaltung reichte nicht aus, um seinen Schwanz vollkommen weich werden zu lassen. Vorsorglich packte er das Handtuch fester, damit es nicht herunter rutschte und Sebastian einen eindeutigen Beweis dafür präsentiert bekam, wie falsch er mit seiner Vermutung lag.

„Ich bin mit links einfach zu ungeschickt und mit rechts –“ Thorsten wies mit dem Kopf auf seinen Arm, wo die Schusswunde trotz beginnender Heilung immer noch gut zu erkennen war. „– geht leider nicht.“ Die letzten Worte presste er hinter zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Oh.“ Sebastians Augen wurden groß, als bei ihm der Groschen fiel.

„Ja, _oh_. Und jetzt entschuldige mich bitte. Ich gehe ins Bett.“ Vielleicht hatte er diese Nacht Glück und anstatt der Albträume, die ihn seit dem Wiedersehen mit Viktor heimsuchten, eher anregende Träume – inklusive eines befriedigenden Endes.

Als er die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete, rief Sebastian hinter ihm: „Thorsten, warte mal.“

Thorsten drehte sich um. Sebastian kam auf ihn zu.

„Was ist denn?“, fragte Thorsten und runzelte entnervt die Stirn.

Sebastian druckste einen Moment herum. Dann sagte er: „Würde es dir helfen, wenn … wenn ich Hand anlegen würde?“

„Oh ja, _bitte_!“

Thorstens Unterbewusstsein war schneller als sein Verstand. Er erstarrte, als er merkte, was ihm da herausgerutscht war. Ihm war ja durchaus klar, dass er Druck hatte, aber dass er sich so wenig im Griff hatte? Was mochte Sebastian jetzt bloß von ihm denken? Thorsten konnte seinen Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung nicht einmal auf zu viel Bier schieben, denn dank der Schmerzmittel, die er immer noch nahm, war er vollkommen nüchtern. Mit glühenden Wangen sah er nach oben in Sebastians Gesicht.

Ein leises Lächeln umspielte Sebastians Lippen, aber Thorsten konnte seinen genauen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten. Ohne etwas zu sagen nahm Sebastian Thorstens linke Hand und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Thorsten leistete keinen Widerstand. Sein Kopf war leer. Das Einzige, was er wahrnahm, war seine Hand in Sebastians.

Sebastian knipste die Nachttischlampe an, deckte das Bett auf und machte es sich darauf bequem. Den Rücken an das Kopfteil des Betts gelehnt, klopfte er auf das Stück Matratze zwischen seinen Beinen.

„Komm her“, sagte er.

Thorsten kletterte aufs Bett, krampfhaft bemüht, das Handtuch dabei nicht zu verlieren, und ließ sich zwischen Sebastians Beinen nieder. Er war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits war die Aussicht auf einen Orgasmus mehr als verlockend, besonders weil Sebastian derjenige war, der ihn Thorsten verschaffen würde. Andererseits – waren sie dabei, etwas ganz Dummes zu tun? Etwas, das womöglich ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzte?

„Entspann dich“, murmelte Sebastian und strich beruhigend über Thorstens Arme, wobei er aufpasste, nicht die Wunde zu berühren. Langsam ließ sich Thorsten zurücksinken, bis er gegen Sebastians Brust lehnte.

Sebastian umarmte ihn von hinten. Leise sagte er: „Stell dir irgendwen oder irgendwas Schönes vor. Und genieß einfach.“

Thorsten schloss die Augen, als Sebastian begann, sanft seinen Bauch zu streicheln, und seine Finger stetig tiefer wandern ließ. Seine Fantasie brauchte er allerdings nicht zu bemühen. Die wurde hier nämlich gerade zur Realität.

Eine schwere Hand legte sich auf seine Beule und massierte ihn durch das Handtuch hindurch. Die Reibung des Frottee-Stoffs an seinem Schwanz fühlte sich herrlich an – eine perfekte Mischung aus rau und weich. Er brauchte nicht lange, um wieder völlig hart zu werden. Er drückte sich in Sebastians Hand, wollte mehr.

Stattdessen bekam er weniger, denn Sebastian nahm die Hand weg. Thorsten grummelte einen Protest, der schnell wieder verstummte, als Sebastian das Handtuch öffnete. Er tippte mit den Fingern auf Thorstens Hüfte, während er gleichzeitig mit der anderen Hand am Handtuch zupfte. Gehorsam hob Thorsten seinen Hintern an. Sebastian zog das Handtuch unter ihm weg und legte es neben sich aufs Bett.

Thorstens Herz schlug schneller, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er jetzt vollkommen entblößt und eindeutig erregt vor Sebastian saß. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich das Handtuch zurück, doch dann nahm Sebastian ihn in die Hand. Er hielt sich nicht mit Ausprobieren oder vorsichtigem Herantasten auf, sondern streichelte ihn direkt mit einem festen Griff. Das war genau das, was Thorsten jetzt brauchte. In letzter Sekunde schaffte er es, ein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten. Verdammt, fühlte sich Sebastians Hand gut an. Schon bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Fall, in der Adoptionsagentur, hatte er sich insgeheim gewünscht, dass Sebastian die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel weiter nach oben wandern lassen würde. Sebastian hatte es natürlich – _leider_ – nicht getan. Aber jetzt war sie da. Warm und groß und geschickt und so viel besser, als Thorsten sich vorgestellt hatte.

Auch wenn Thorsten sich bemühte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er Sebastians Berührungen begehrte – er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Atem stockte, wann immer Sebastian eine besonders empfindliche Stelle erwischte. Sebastian entging das nicht. Er passte seine Handbewegungen entsprechend an und konzentrierte sich darauf, Thorsten genau dort zu reizen.

Viel zu schnell spürte Thorsten, wie sich seine Eier zusammenzogen als Vorbereitung für seinen Orgasmus. Es war viel zu lange her für ihn und Sebastian war einfach zu gut. Aber er wollte nicht, dass es schon vorbei war. Das hier würde das einzige Mal sein, dass er Sebastian so nah spüren durfte, und er wollte es so lange auskosten wie nur irgendwie möglich. Obwohl es ihm schwerfiel, griff er nach Sebastians Handgelenk und schob ihn weg.

„Noch nicht“, bat er.

Sebastian gehorchte und ließ Thorsten los. Thorsten tastete nach Sebastians Hand, nahm sie und legte sie auf seinen Bauch. Auch ohne Worte verstand Sebastian, was er von ihm wollte. Thorsten seufzte leise, als Sebastian ihn sanft streichelte, seine Hände über Bauch, Leiste, Oberschenkel wandern ließ. Das fühlte sich schön an. Fast so, als ob sie nicht nur gute Freunde waren, sondern … _mehr_.

Langsam näherte sich Sebastian wieder Thorstens Schwanz. Thorsten nickte kurz, gab ihm die Erlaubnis, weiter zu machen. Sebastian strich mit den Fingerspitzen über die sensible Unterseite, von der Wurzel bis hoch zur Spitze, wo er mit zwei Fingern über die Eichel rieb – ganz leichte, kreisende Bewegungen. Thorstens Hüften zuckten nach oben. Er konnte ein tiefes Stöhnen nicht verhindern. Nicht, dass er das jetzt noch wirklich gewollt hätte – Sebastian sollte ruhig wissen, wie gut es sich anfühlte, wenn er ihn berührte.

Sebastian spielte noch einen Moment länger an Thorstens Spitze, verteilte die dort gesammelten Lusttröpfchen, dann schloss er seine Hand um Thorsten und nahm seinen Rhythmus von vorhin wieder auf. Thorsten drückte sich ihm entgegen. Er brauchte mehr, schneller. Die Stimulation seiner Eichel war unglaublich intensiv gewesen und hatte seine zwischenzeitlich etwas abgeflaute Erregung wieder voll aufflackern lassen. Blind schob er seine gesunde Hand nach unten und umfasste seine Eier. Das konnte er wenigstens mit links.

Doch kaum hatte er angefangen, sie mit den gewohnten Bewegungen zu streicheln, da schob Sebastian seine Hand behutsam, aber nachdrücklich beiseite und ersetzte sie mit seiner eigenen. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen ließ Thorsten den Kopf nach hinten auf Sebastians Schulter fallen. Sebastians Hände schienen überall gleichzeitig zu sein, reizten und verwöhnten ihn so geschickt, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als sich völlig hinzugeben. Sein Herz raste. Er griff in die Luft, suchte Halt, fand Sebastians Oberschenkel und krallte sich fest. Er war so kurz davor, gleich war es soweit … gleich, gleich … jetzt!

Thorsten stöhnte laut und ungehemmt auf, als die ersten Schübe seines Ergusses auf seinem Bauch landeten. Nach so langer Zeit war es Qual und Erlösung zugleich. Welle um Welle der Lust überrollte ihn, es schien gar nicht mehr aufzuhören. Nur entfernt nahm er wahr, dass Sebastian ihn mit einem Arm festhielt, während er ihn gleichzeitig weiter streichelte und ihm dadurch die Möglichkeit gab, seinen Höhepunkt so lange wie möglich zu genießen.

Als es schließlich doch vorbei war, sackte Thorsten in Sebastians Armen zusammen. Er war vollkommen erschöpft und müde. Am liebsten würde er jetzt hier einfach einschlafen, mit Sebastian bei ihm, und morgen früh neben ihm wieder aufwachen.

Das Gefühl von Frottee auf seiner Haut brachte ihn dazu, mit einiger Mühe die Augen aufzuschlagen. Sebastian war dabei, das Sperma von seinem Bauch zu wischen. Thorsten stellte fest, dass er nach über einer Woche unfreiwilliger Abstinenz einiges von sich gegeben hatte. Etwas war sogar auf Sebastians Arm gelandet. Glücklicherweise schien Sebastian damit kein Problem zu haben, denn er entfernte kommentarlos alle Spuren von Thorstens Orgasmus. Anschließend legte er seine Arme wieder um Thorsten und strich mit der Nasenspitze Thorstens Ohrmuschel entlang.

„Und – geht’s dir besser?“, murmelte er.

Ein Schauer rieselte Thorstens Rücken hinab, als Sebastians Atem sein Ohr streifte. Stumm nickte er und drückte sich noch ein wenig dichter an Sebastian. Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Sebastian zurückdrückte. Oder besser gesagt – ein Teil von ihm. Etwas Hartes presste gegen Thorstens Kreuz und als er unter dem Vorwand, sich aufrechter hinzusetzen, seine Hüften ein bisschen nach hinten schob, hörte er, wie Sebastian ganz leise zischte. Hatte es Sebastian tatsächlich angemacht, ihm einen runterzuholen? Empfand er womöglich doch etwas für Thorsten? Sebastians Zärtlichkeiten und Liebkosungen erschienen Thorsten mit einem Mal in einem völlig anderen Licht.

Seine Müdigkeit war wie weggeblasen. Er drehte sich herum, sodass er auf Sebastians Oberschenkeln saß. Selbst im schummerigen Licht der Nachttischlampe konnte er die Beule in Sebastians Schlafanzughose erkennen.

„Was ist mit dir? Kann ich mich irgendwie revanchieren?“, fragte er, während er mit den Fingerknöcheln eine imaginäre Linie von Sebastians Brust nach unten zeichnete.

Noch bevor er Sebastians Bauchnabel erreichte, fing Sebastian seine Hand ab.

„Brauchst du nicht“, sagte er. „Das hier war für dich.“

„Sicher? Mit rechts bin ich zwar im Moment etwas eingeschränkt, aber ich könnte mit dem Mund …“ Thorsten leckte sich über die Lippen, um jegliche Zweifel auszuräumen, was er meinte, und wartete auf Sebastians Einverständnis. Ihm lief bereits das Wasser im Mund zusammen bei der Vorstellung, Sebastian einen zu blasen, ihn zu schmecken.

Doch Sebastian schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen, wirklich.“ Er drückte Thorstens Hand. „Aber –“

„Ist okay. Ich verstehe schon“, unterbrach Thorsten ihn.

Er wusste, wann er eine Abfuhr erhielt. Da brauchte Sebastian nicht noch weiterzureden und ihm ausdrücklich zu sagen, dass das hier einfach eine helfende Hand unter Freunden gewesen war und er nichts von Thorsten wollte. Thorsten versuchte, sich seine Enttäuschung und seinen Ärger auf sich selbst nicht anmerken zu lassen. Offensichtlich hatte er – von seinen eigenen Gefühlen geblendet – zu viel hinein interpretiert in Sebastians Verhalten. Er machte Anstalten, von Sebastians Schoß zu klettern, um den Rückzug anzutreten und in Ruhe seine Wunden zu lecken, doch Sebastian schloss seine Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

„Jetzt lass mich doch mal ausreden“, sagte er.

Thorsten presste die Lippen zusammen und wartete ergeben auf das, was da wohl kommen mochte. Hoffentlich fasste Sebastian sich kurz.

„Du hast mich falsch verstanden. Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob …“ Sebastian errötete und sah Thorsten unsicher, fast schon schüchtern, an. „… ob du mich vielleicht küssen würdest?“ Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Oh Gott. Die Mauern, die Thorsten gerade mühsam wieder hochgezogen hatte, stürzten krachend wieder ein. Er konnte Sebastian schon unter normalen Umständen kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen, aber wenn er ihn auch noch so ansah, war es völlig unmöglich.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken legte er seine Hand in Sebastians Nacken und beugte sich vor. Langsam näherte sich Sebastian ihm ebenfalls. Als sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten, verharrte er still und seine Augenlider flatterten zu. Er schien auf Thorsten zu warten. Thorsten legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und strich mit seiner Nase an Sebastians entlang, bevor er auch die Augen schloss und das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand.

Ihre Lippen berührten sich für einen ersten zarten Kuss, trennten sich, nur um im nächsten Augenblick wieder zusammen zu finden. Thorsten vergrub seine gesunde Hand in Sebastians Haaren und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über Sebastians Unterlippe. Mit einem süßen Seufzen öffnete Sebastian den Mund. Behutsam ließ Thorsten seine Zunge hineingleiten, entlockte Sebastian damit ein kleines Geräusch tief in seiner Kehle, das Thorsten durch und durch ging. Er stupste Sebastians Zunge an, forderte sie zum Spiel auf. Als Sebastian sofort darauf einging, konnte Thorsten sich nicht länger zurückhalten. Er küsste ihn tief, leidenschaftlich, mit all der Liebe, die er für ihn empfand. Zu seiner Freude ließ sich Sebastian nicht davon abschrecken, sondern zog ihn dicht an sich heran und erwiderte die Küsse mit der gleichen Hingabe.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, vergrub Thorsten sein Gesicht in Sebastians Halsbeuge. Er atmete schwer, genau wie Sebastian. Seine Gefühle für Sebastian drohten, ihn zu überwältigen, während gleichzeitig tausend Fragen in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten. Eben noch war er vollkommen überzeugt gewesen, dass Sebastian nichts von ihm wollte, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr sicher. Warum küsste Sebastian ihn _so_ , wenn er nichts für ihn empfand?

„Sebastian, sag mir – ist das hier nur eine einmalige Sache für dich oder …?“ Thorsten hörte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme, aber es war ihm egal. Er musste wissen, woran er war. Musste wissen, ob es eine Chance für ihn mit Sebastian gab oder ob er seine Träume und Hoffnungen begraben konnte und sich eine neue Stelle suchen durfte. Denn eines war klar – er würde nicht nur zu Freundschaft zwischen ihnen zurückkehren können.

Sebastian atmete tief durch, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe es so lange nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber du … du bedeutest mir so viel …“

Thorsten blieb die Luft weg und das nicht nur, weil Sebastian ihn plötzlich ganz fest an sich drückte. Jahrelang hatte er gewartet, gehofft, sich damit zufriedengegeben, Sebastian aus der Ferne zu lieben, und jetzt? Thorsten konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Er lehnte sich zurück in Sebastians Umarmung und legte seine Hand an Sebastians Gesicht. Seine Bartstoppeln kratzten ein wenig in Thorstens Handfläche. Als er mit dem Daumen über Sebastians Wange streichelte, schmiegte sich Sebastian in die zärtliche Berührung. Er lächelte zaghaft.

Thorsten beugte sich vor und küsste Sebastian sanft auf die Lippen. Diese wunderbar weichen Lippen, die noch ganz gerötet von ihren vorherigen Küssen waren und die er immer wieder küssen wollte.

Sebastians Lächeln wurde breiter. Er hatte verstanden, was Thorsten ihm sagen wollte. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst.

„Können wir es vielleicht langsam angehen lassen?“, fragte er. Er nahm Thorstens Hände in seine und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. „Ich … ich hatte noch nie eine wirkliche Beziehung mit einem Mann …“ Mit gesenktem Blick fuhr er fort: „Und – ehrlich gesagt – auch sonst nicht allzu viele Erfahrungen …“

„Wir machen nichts, was du nicht auch willst“, versicherte Thorsten. Er drückte Sebastians Hände. „Das gerade – das war übrigens unglaublich.“

Verlegen, aber auch ein wenig stolz, zuckte Sebastian mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gedacht, was mir gefällt, könnte bei dir auch …“

Thorsten konnte nicht anders – er musste Sebastian noch einmal küssen.

Ein Kuss wurde zu zweien, zu dreien und noch mehr. Thorsten wusste nicht, wie lange sie eng umschlungen und wie zwei Teenager knutschend auf dem Bett saßen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätten sie stundenlang so weitermachen können, doch irgendwann löste sich Sebastian mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Ich sage das jetzt nur ungern, aber ich muss echt ins Bett. Sonst bin ich morgen im Präsidium zu nichts zu gebrauchen.“ Das Lächeln wurde zu einem frechen Grinsen. „Es hat ja schließlich nicht jeder hier einen Krankenschein und kann morgen früh ausschlafen.“

Thorsten kletterte von Sebastians Schoß und funkelte ihn an. Sebastian wusste ganz genau, dass er auch am liebsten wieder arbeiten gehen würde, wenn der Arzt ihn bloß ließe. Den ganzen Tag in der Wohnung herumsitzen und nichts zu tun zu haben, war nichts für ihn.

Für einen Moment war er versucht, Sebastian vorzuschlagen, sich morgen auch einfach krank zu melden. Zusammen würden sie bestimmt etwas finden, womit sie sich die Zeit vertreiben konnten. Er hatte einige Ideen, für die sie nicht einmal das Bett verlassen mussten. Aber dann verwarf er den Gedanken wieder. Das würde Sebastian nie im Leben mitmachen; dafür hielt er sich viel zu gerne brav an die Regeln. Außerdem hatte er gerade darum gebeten, dass sie es langsam angingen, und diesen Wunsch respektierte Thorsten. Für das, was ihm vorschwebte, würde der richtige Zeitpunkt schon noch kommen.

Allerdings mochte er Sebastian auch nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Er fragte daher: „Willst du hier schlafen?“

Sebastian nickte. „Gerne“, sagte er und stand auf. „Ich muss nur noch schnell ins Bad.“

Thorsten sah ihm hinterher, als er das Schlafzimmer verließ. Dann stand er ebenfalls auf, nahm sich eine frische Boxershorts aus dem Kleiderschrank und zog sich sein Schlafshirt über.

Nachdem er das schmutzige Handtuch im Wäschekorb entsorgt hatte, holte er Sebastians Kopfkissen und Bettdecke aus dem Wohnzimmer. Im Flur hörte er durch die Badezimmertür eine Zahnbürste brummen. Er blieb kurz stehen. Obwohl er das Geräusch die Abende zuvor auch gehört hatte, hatte es diesmal eine ganz andere Bedeutung für ihn, denn Sebastian machte sich nicht nur fertig fürs Bett, sondern für eine Nacht in _ihrem_ Bett.

Mit einem warmen Gefühl im Bauch ging Thorsten weiter ins Schlafzimmer und bereitete alles vor, sodass Sebastian gleich direkt unter die Decke schlüpfen konnte. Sie würden ein bisschen zusammenrücken müssen, aber das war in Thorstens Augen eher Vorteil als Nachteil. Auf jeden Fall stellte sein Bett eine Verbesserung gegenüber dem Klappbett dar, das sie letzte Woche auf die Schnelle für Sebastian gekauft hatten. Es musste furchtbar unbequem sein. Sebastian hatte sich zwar nicht beschwert, doch Thorsten hatte gesehen, wie steif er sich morgens direkt nach dem Aufstehen bewegte.

Nachdem Sebastian zurückgekommen war, nutzte Thorsten die Gelegenheit, um auch noch mal im Bad zu verschwinden.

Als er wieder ins Schlafzimmer trat, lag Sebastian bereits bis zum Kinn in die Decke gekuschelt im Bett und wartete auf ihn. Thorsten blieb in der Tür stehen. Was für eine Wendung dieser Abend seit seiner Eisdusche genommen hatte. So lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, Sebastian bei sich zu haben … Am liebsten hätte er sich gekniffen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er noch wach war und nicht träumte.

„Ist was?“ Sebastian stützte sich auf dem Ellenbogen auf und riss Thorsten aus seinen Gedanken.

Thorsten schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung.“ Dieses Mal stimmte es sogar. Er kletterte ins Bett und knipste die Nachttischlampe aus, bevor er sich zu Sebastian herumdrehte.

„Na dann … Gute Nacht“, sagte Sebastian und rutschte kurz näher, um Thorsten einen nach Minze riechenden Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen.

„Gute Nacht“, erwiderte Thorsten.

Er lauschte noch eine Weile Sebastians Atemzügen, wie sie tiefer und gleichmäßiger wurden. Dann schlief er selbst auch ein.

Es war die erste Nacht, seit er Viktor wiedergesehen hatte, in der er nicht von Albträumen geplagt wurde.


End file.
